Bizarreries et confiseries
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Un petit drabble qui aborde la psyché d'Erza après s'être fait voler ses cinq sens par Kyôka. Attetion au spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans ! Se situe aux alentours du scan 403.


**Note de l'auteur : ** Le titre n'a rien à voir - ou du moins pas grand chose - avec le contenu du texte. Juste pour m'excuser de sa pourritude.

Sinon, voici mon premier post depuis looongtemps - merci à la deuxième année qui pompe tout mon temps avec ses partiels tous les mois et demi. Et pour changer du Mystwalker, j'ai décidé de parler d'Erza, pour une fois. Faut croire que les derniers scans - aussi cheatés soient-ils - m'ont inspiré.

Bonne lecture !

Au passage, _Mariage arrangé_ n'est pas abandonné, juste qu'il faut que je finisse _Distorsion_ d'abord, dont la cinquième partie est en cours. Faut que je trouve le temps de finir ça aussi, tiens - pourquoi j'ai voulu faire médecine, moi ?

* * *

**Bizarreries et confiseries**

* * *

**« Apprends le désespoir, Erza. »**

La douleur parcourt la moindre cellule de son être, horrible, crucifiante - innommable. Elle se souvient à peine de l'endroit où elle se trouve en ce moment, ou de la raison de sa venue en ces lieux. Elle entend vaguement ses compagnons - qui sont-ils, déjà ? - gémir, pleurer et crier. La douleur oblitère tout.

Tout sauf une voix, cruelle et sadique, dont le timbre jouissif semble résonner.

**« Tout d'abord, je vais prendre ta vue. »**

Lentement, le monde devient noir. Ou plutôt, il perd ses couleurs. La dernière chose qu'elle aurait aimé voir dans sa vie, ça aurait sûrement été le visage souriant de ses amis. Ou celui de Jellal, au choix. Ou les deux ensemble - encore mieux. Et dans tous les cas, pas le rictus victorieux de la démone-chouette qui la regarde de haut.

Enfin, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'un bourreau s'amuse à lui faire perdre la vue. Juste, c'était moins douloureux la dernière fois, et puis elle y voyait encore - d'un seul oeil, certes. Mais c'était mieux que rien. En ce moment, par contre... Difficile de vaincre un adversaire qu'on ne voit pas - et qui peut vous immobiliser par la souffrance de surcroit.

**« Puis, ton sens du toucher. »**

A son grand étonnement, une partie de la douleur disparaît. Problème : son corps ne répond plus. Ou plutôt, elle ne le sent plus. Plus de sol dur sous elle, disparue la sensation de l'air contre sa peau - elle n'y avait jamais fait attention, à cette sensation-là. Elle ne sent plus ses cheveux lui chatouiller le visage ou les épaules, pas plus qu'elle ne sent les quelques lambeaux de vêtements épargnés par le sadisme de Kyôka.

Plus de sensations, plus rien. Juste des souvenirs - le métal de ses armures, le bois des portes de la guilde, les étreintes affectueuses entre amis, les coups de poings échangés avec ses ennemis, l'eau chaude du bain, le moelleux confortable de sa couette, la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements, les mains de Jellal sur sa poitrine, l'eau fraîche de la piscine...

**« Le goût. »**

La saveur de fer qui lui emplit la bouche s'évapore à son tour. Elle a une pensée nostalgique pour tous les fraisiers de la planète auxquels elle n'a jamais goûté. Quel gâchis. Presque autant que le baiser raté avec Jellal - le goût fantastique et indescriptible qu'elle avait eu sur les lèvres à cet instant lui avait paru cent fois meilleur que celui de son gâteau favori. C'est dire si elle mourait d'envie d'y goûter de nouveau.

**« L'odorat. »**

Les senteurs de sueur, de sang, de terre disparaissent. Pas que ça la gêne sur le moment - elle n'est pas un Chasseur de Dragons, ce sens ne lui est pas vital. Par contre, l'idée de ne plus sentir l'odeur familière de la guilde - un mélange de bois, d'alcool, de nourriture, de sueur et d'amitié -, le fumet savoureux des gâteaux en train de cuire, le parfum de sous-bois et de virilité si propre à Jellal...

Elle entend une petite voix sanglotante supplier la démone d'arrêter. Son prénom, aussi. Et puis le verbe _mourir_. Est-elle si mal en point que ça ? Elle n'en n'a pas vraiment l'impression, elle.

**« Et maintenant ton audition. Ce sont les derniers mots que tu entendras dans ce monde. »**

Et effectivement, désormais elle n'entend plus rien. Il reste juste les mots de Kyôka, qui tournent et retournent dans son esprit - souvenir de ces derniers sons.

Adieu le fracas de la guilde, les cris et les bruits de coup de poing. Plus de tintements métalliques, de froissements de tissu, de sifflement du vent. Plus de voix, aigüe comme Lucy, enthousiaste comme Natsu, blasée comme Grey, timide comme Wendy, profonde comme Jellal.

Juste le silence. Ou plutôt, juste l'absence de son. Elle comprend l'infime différence entre les deux, maintenant - merci Tartaros.

Elle ne peut plus que penser, et c'est assez déroutant. Tout est vide, les contours ont disparu, les limites aussi... Assez déroutant pour devenir angoissant, effrayant, terrifiant.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ? Et que veut dire _ainsi_ ? Elle n'est pas morte. Enfin, elle pense. Dans son état actuel, peut-elle avoir conscience de sa propre mort ?

Mort.

Non. Elle n'a pas le droit. Elle doit mourir vieille, dans son lit, avec plein d'enfants, de petits-enfants et d'amis autour d'elle. Heureuse, après une vie bien remplie. Elle le doit à Papy Rob, elle le doit à Simon eux qui sont morts pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

Elle ne peut pas mourir pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant.

Et puis il faut arrêter Face. Face qui est reliée en ce moment à Kyôka. _En ce moment_ ? La notion de temps n'a plus de sens pour elle. Pour ce qu'elle en sait, il s'est peut-être écoulé des années depuis que la démone lui a retiré ses cinq sens.

Non. Ne pas penser comme ça. Arrêter Kyôka. _Vaincre_ Kyôka.

La magie est toujours là. Ses souvenirs, sa volonté, ses émotions aussi. Elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre. Le pouvoir magique grandit - elle le sent. Pas avec son corps avec son coeur.

Logique : _La magie vient du coeur_, après tout.

Sa magie, elle l'envoie dans le néant qui est devenu son nouvel environnement. Espérant qu'elle finisse par arriver dans son corps, et qu'elle fasse bouger celui-ci. La sensation de présence s'affaiblit, sans disparaître.

Signe que ça fonctionne ? Il y a intérêt, décide-t-elle. Elle refuse de rester allongée sur le sol ad vitam eternam. C'est inutile et globalement pathétique.

Elle ignore totalement ce que peut bien être en train de faire son corps en ce moment, ou à quoi elle peut ressembler - dans tous les cas, ça doit être bizarre et peu flatteur. Elle s'en fiche - la pudeur et elle, ça a toujours fait deux.

Elle envoie de la magie en continu - elle ignorait en avoir autant, d'ailleurs. Etonnante surprise peut-être que ça a à voir avec la perte de ses cinq sens ? Auquel cas, la démone a signé sa propre défaite. Ironique.

Car elle ne peut pas perdre. Elle ne le veut pas - question d'ego -, ne le peut pas - question de devoir envers l'humanité -, ne le doit pas - parce que si elle perd, elle meurt, et elle n'a pas le droit de mourir.

Victoire obligatoire donc. Pour arrêter Face en premier lieu, récupérer un corps en état de marche ensuite - elle laisse le reste de Tartaros aux bons soins de Natsu et des autres.

Tiens, quand elle récupérera ses sens, la première chose qu'elle fera, ce sera d'aller embrasser Jellal. Pour de vrai cette fois, et longtemps - compensation pour la dernière fois.

Quoique... Manger un fraisier, ça serait pas mal aussi comme option. Bon sang, elle hésite maintenant. Pas bon, ça - il faut qu'elle se décide, Erza Scarlet n'hésite pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'aime pas son surnom de Titania qu'elle n'a pas un minimum d'ego.

Brusquement, la magie disparaît. Comme ça, d'un coup - assez surprenant. Deux options : soit elle a utilisé toute sa magie - et vu la quantité qu'elle a expédiée quelque part ailleurs, ce serait fort probable -, soit Face a été activée - et vu que le compteur dégringolait à une vitesse faramineuse la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'est également fort possible.

Dans les deux cas, elle commence à avoir l'esprit qui flanche. Tiens, elle reconnaît cette sensation - c'est la même que quand elle s'évanouit à cause de l'épuisement. Hm. Ce qui corrobore la thèse du burn out de magie par victoire sur la partie adverse.

Sourire mental. Si elle pouvait, elle ricanerait, tiens.

* * *

Mal. Mal mal malmalmalmalmal...

Minute. Mal ? ... Douleur ? ... _Sensation_ ?

Un truc mou sous le dos - et mal au dos. Un truc qui bat fort dans la poitrine - mal à la poitrine, aussi. Un truc doux sur le bas du corps - mal là aussi, tiens. L'air qui siffle quand elle inspire - ah, pas mal au nez. Un truc qui chatouille les narines - quelque chose qui monte - aïe - qui monte, monte - ouille -, monte...

**« Atchouuu ! »**

Malmalmalmalmal...

Lumière. Couleurs, formes. Objets... _Vue_ ?

**« Erza ? »**

Elle tourne la tête - aïe - vers l'homme assis à côté du lit - cheveux bleus, tatouage rouge, yeux verts. _Jellal_. Puis son regard bifurque sur le plat qu'il tient dans la main. Crème blanche. Fruits rouges. _Fraisier_.

**« Erza, tout va bien ? »**

Ses yeux reviennent sur le maître de Crime Sorciere, se stoppent sur la partie inférieure de son visage...

**« Jellal...**  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Tu as de la crème sur la joue. »**

Il cligne des yeux, avant de bouger son bras en direction d'une serviette, sûrement pour s'essuyer - _sacrilège_. Hors de question, pense-t-elle en se redressant - triple aïe - et en attrapant le col du mage des comètes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit, déjà ? Choisir entre manger un fraisier et embrasser Jellal ? _Quelle connerie._

Les deux à la fois, c'est beaucoup mieux.


End file.
